Whisper of the Wind
by Kari Anna
Summary: Sailor MoonSmallville Xover. A grieving Sailor Uranus is sent into another dimension. What does Jor-El have to do with this, and why won't he leave her alone?
1. Ripple

I know, I know. I should be working on fics I've already started, but I have a hard time ignoring inspiration. Sorry for the delay on _Numb_, _Tangled, _and _Darker Wings._ This idea just keeps nagging me and refuses to be quiet until I get started on it. Besides, poor Sailor Uranus is the most ignored Scout in all crossover-dom. Except maybe Neptune.

**Disclaimer:** Dude, stop asking me already. I don't even own my pillow.

**Chapter One: Ripple**

Small bumps and fractures in the time stream are common, and therefore nothing to worry about. Usually. But now and then something or someone denies the current flow of events, and makes a big splash. As in any stream, the droplets of water thrown into the air, or in this case small events are thrown into the chaos of being in a different time and place. Not only does the large object, i.e. event, make ripples that can extend quite a ways, but the small droplets from the splash also make small ripples.

So when Sailor Pluto saw the enormous event of Darien and Serena realizing their relationship was purely platonic, the time Scout could think of only one thing to do. Panic. The thought of the potential consequences played havoc with her normally rational mind. It was too late to change what had happened. Serena was now dating a guy from school by the name of Alan, and had set Darien up with a friend more his age from an extra-curricular course she was taking at a nearby college.

Rubbing her temples, Pluto muttered detachedly to herself about goofy kids who didn't look before they leapt. She could only hope this wouldn't turn out badly.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile**

Chronos grinned as he watched his great-granddaughter fret. She rarely worried. He wanted to tell her that he and the council had planned for this, but had been forbidden to.

A wave of sadness came over him as he thought about exactly what was going to happen, but he knew it was for the best. After all, some things were simply meant to be. Too bad he and the other gods had to tweak things a little to bring this about.

* * *

Sorry for the short chappie, and not letting ya know how this involves Amara yet. It'll get better.

And as for why I'm using the stupid dub names, I figure for what's going to happen to Amara it would make things easier on her. She's going to have it hard enough as it is.

BTW, for the sake of this story, she will be seventeen. Despite being a long time moonie, I'm not sure if that's her age (plus I haven't seen the season of SM with the Starlights even though I've seen all the other seasons). But it will work best, I think, for what I'm planning.


	2. Gone

Thanks, Sailor Ra. And I'll get chapter three out as soon as I can. For any Smallville fans reading this, I promise I'll write in some Smallville next chapter.

DISCLAIMER: If I owned these shows, this would be canon rather than offbeat fanfiction.

**Chapter Two: Gone**

Amara groaned. She couldn't believe how often the Inner Planetary Scouts still needed the help of the Outers. Grumbling under her breath, she decided it was really just a ploy to get the Outers to come see them. The Inners looked up to them, and tended to want them around a lot more than they could really afford to be around.

It had been an hour since the winds had been disturbed by the faint trace of evil that was the magic-energy signal of a youma. They had beat Chaos four months ago, but there was still the odd stray youma, heart-snatcher, or what-have-you. Thus, the goofy Inners who had never learned to just use the advantage of surprise and skip the damn speeches that never got through to the monsters anyway, were in trouble. Allegedly. Possibly.

They couldn't take that risk.

The Outers would have to charge in, full boar. They couldn't risk the princess being killed or kidnapped. Ever since the Outers had accepted the Moon Princess as their leader, they had been careful about how much danger they let her get into. They knew they had to let her continue to fight- her friends were too important to Serena to allow herself to be kept from the fights- but that didn't mean the Outers had to stay out of the fights either. And fight they did.

Amara and Michelle found an empty alley to transform in, on the way to where they sensed the monster, so when they reached the park they were ready to fight. _Please. A park? That' s so predictable. They nearly always attack in a park,_ thought Sailor Uranus, a little sick of the usual routine.

Interestingly enough, the youma seemed to genuinely be giving the Inners a run for their money. It seemed to be able to make copies of itself. It also seemed to be able to regenerate. The Inners were pretty beat up, and the youma wasn't giving them time to launch a coordinated attack. Just enough small attacks to hold the monsters at bay.

Uranus found herself wishing,_ Pluto really needs to visit more often._ Tomorrow was gonna be pain city. _War is hell._

She skipped the speech and launched a quick World Shaking attack. It hit a few of the monsters, but they just regenerated whatever they'd lost. Uranus wasn't stupid; the youmas she was stalling were the ones surrounding Mercury. _Thank Selene at least that girl has her head on straight,_ Uranus thought. Mercury whipped out her palm computer, already having her goggles on. Now they'd have a chance. What the Scouts needed was a strategy to take this thing out.

While Mercury worked on analyzing it, Uranus shot a quick glance at her cousin and best friend, Neptune. The Scout of the Seas was doing her best to fend off the monsters around Sailor Moon, the Moon Princess. _Mercury better hurry up tell us what this thing's weakness is! I don't think Michelle can hold up much longer._ Even with the help of the Inners, Neptune hadn't been able to prevent the princess from getting a few wounds.

Uranus returned her attention before it was missed by the the youmas near Mercury. She was still battling them a few minutes later when she heard a familiar voice scream. Her head whipped toward the source so fast it almost gave her whiplash, and she ran but it was too late. "MICHELLE! MICHELLE! NOOOOOO!" Too late. The enormous black ball one of the youmas had created had already engulfed Sailor Neptune, leaving no trace of the girl.

Helpless to change it, Uranus let her grief explode into hot fury, and let it control her. Her Space Sword was out of her sub pocket and in her hand in an instant. Blindly she slashed and hacked at the monsters, until a brief pain washed over her and her vision faded from red to black.

* * *

You like? Say so. Just click the little purple button next to the bar with "Submit Review" printed on it. Flames are as welcome as any other review. My writing needs work anyways. 


	3. Awakening

I chose a name for Amara's past self of the Silver Millenium. She's sort of named after the Greek god of the winds, Aeolus.

DISCLAIMER: Pssh. Yeah. As if.

**Chapter Three: Awakening**

Sailor Uranus woke up with a groan. _Where's the truck that hit me?_ she thought jokingly. She recalled what had happened, and sat up so fast it made her head throb even worse. _I feel like we battled Galaxia again._ Confusion and shock took hold of the warrior as she realized she wasn't in the park where she'd been knocked out, or anywhere else familiar for that matter. Instead she was sitting on the ground in a cave.

"I'm glad you're finally awake, Sailor Uranus," came a deep, male voice. Uranus looked everywhere for the source of the voice, but there was no body to be found. "You cannot see me, for I am not in the flesh, Aeolia."

Uranus sat still with surprise. _How does he know my old name? I thought only people who lived during the Silver Millenium would know my name from back then._

She could _hear_ the smile in the voice when it spoke again. "Perhaps I should introduce myself-"

"And maybe you should tell me why the hell I'm talking to a disembodied voice, while you're at it," Uranus interrupted.

"Of course. I am Jor-El, ruler of the house of El. Or perhaps I should say I _was._ I am dead now. The voice speaking to you is my will, my thoughts, programmed into high technology hidden in these cave walls."

"So why are you dead?" Uranus snapped.

"My home planet, Krypton was destroyed when the sun it revolved around went nova. My son Kal-El is the sole surviving Kryptonian, just as _you_ are the sole surviving Uranian," Jor-El replied.

"Oh." Silence reigned for several minutes as all of this sank in. Finally she spoke again. "Well, Jor-El, it's been nice talking to you, but I need to find my way home."

"I am afraid you cannot go home."

"What? Why not?" demanded the mistress of the winds.

Jor-El replied calmly, "You are in a seperate dimension. Your powers still exist, but it is the first time this world has been touched by magic."

"How can there not be Sailor Scouts here?"

"Because the Fates chose a different type of fighters for this dimension."

"Okay, but if there are no Scouts here, how come my powers still exist?" Uranus persisted.

"Because your planet still exists, and being of royal Uranian blood, you draw power from your planet. Just as my son draws strength from the yellow sun," Jor-El answered.

"Okay, and I'm guessing I'm supposed to find this kid of yours, Cab-El," she ignored him when he corrected her, saying it was _Kal_-El, "before I can get home."

"I know not how you can get home, if at all. However it may be wise to forge an alliance with Kal-El for the time that you are here. He will understand your predicament, and provide you with food and shelter," Jor-El promised. "But perhaps it would be wise to use your human guise, to blend in."

_Oops. Wall-boy has a point,_ she thought. Quickly she detransformed. "Now how do I find this son of yours?"

"Kal-El. All you need do is wait. He comes daily to this place."

Amara found a rock to sit on and pulled a book from her sub pocket, settling in to wait.

**

* * *

Two Hours Later**

The sky had been the gray of predawn when Amara had first poked her head out the cave entrance. Now it was a beautiful shade of blue, dotted by a few clouds that looked as if they couldn't produce rain if they tried. It was turning into a gorgeous day. Which only made Amara more miserable as she waited for Kal-El to show up. She wanted to be_ out there_, with her element, the wind, not here in this stuffy cave.

Finally she heard the thud-thud of heavy footsteps on the hard-packed dirt of the cave floor. Setting down the book she had stopped trying to read an hour ago, Amara looked toward the sound. _Finally,_ she thought. _It's about time!_ A guy walked into her view. He was tall, dark, and Amara was guessing he was hot under the baggy flannel shirt that hid his frame. His size and looks made her think for a moment that he was an adult, but his eyes gave him away. He was no older than she was.

"Hello, Kal-El," said the voice that was quickly becoming one of Amara's pet peeves. The guy froze up. Then he seemed to steel himself, and he set his jaw firmly in a look of determination and defiance. "Do not turn away, or deny who you are on the account of the young lady present."

The poor guy only noticed Amara then. His eyes went wide. He looked like someone had just announced on national tv that he wore Care Bear underwear. Amara knew how he felt. She shot him small, sympathetic smile. He turned to glare at an odd pattern on one of the walls of the cave. "Whoever she is, keep her out of this, Jor-El."

Amusement tickled Jor-El's voice as he quipped, "You do not know her name and already you care for her." Kal-El blanched. Before he could protest, Jor-El said, "I approve."

Kal-El stuttered and fumbled for a protest. At last he said weakly, "I thought you didn't like humans."

"I never said that. You know as well as I do that I once loved a human. Besides, Aeolia is not human," Jor-El informed his son. Kal-El stuttered some more, but couldn't come up with a decent comeback, so he gave up. As soon as he did, Jor-El said, "Aeolia is not of this universe. She will need your assistance, Kal-El. Do not defy me on this."

The boy swallowed whatever protest he'd been about to make as a tendril of pale multi-colored energy reached threateningly out of the center of the weird pattern on the wall. Then he turned to Amara.

"Do you even _want_ to stay with me?" asked Kal-El.

"No. But until I find a way home, it looks like I have to," she said, glad for finally managing to get a word in.

Kal-El nodded, and the tendril of energy went back to whence it came. With it vanished the slight golden glow that had surrounded an octagonal indent in the wall. Kal-El relaxed and muttered, "He's gone." He walked over to the wall and picked up a small metal disk that was shaped like an octagon. It had fallen to the cave floor when the glow had disappeared. He pocketed the disk, then turned to Amara and asked, "So do you have another name?"

Picking up her book, she stood up and replied, "Yeah. I _never_ go by my Uranian name. I'm Amara Evans. Don't worry about what your dad said, by the way. I have some cash with me, so unless it's different here than in my home dimension I can get myself a hotel room, Kal-El."

The boy winced. "Ah, call me Clark. And it's okay, my parents and I have plenty of room. We live on a farm," he said.

"Fine, if you're sure it won't be a problem."

"Positive. I have school today, but I think I'll be okay skipping for _one_ day. Umm, I ran here, and it's a pretty good distance to the farm," Clark said with a sheepish smile.

She smiled back. "We can run back. I'm pretty fast."

Clark grinned.

* * *

I told you I'd put in some Smallville. Are you glad for the longer chapter? Let me know if my work needs improvement, or if I'm doing well. I luuuuv feedback. But then, don't we all? 


	4. Author's Note: IMPORTANT!

Sorry everyone, but I feel I can no longer continue this story. I have not the inspiration for it. Nor, it seems, do I have the time, especially since I have other plot bunnies waiting.

So, if someone wants to adopt this story, I ask that you email me at:

salsafreak16(at)yahoo(dot)com

I _do _have a few criteria I would like the new author to fit. All I ask is that you have decent spelling and grammar skills, and that you not turn _Whisper of the Wind_ into a Serena (Usagi)-centered fic. This story was meant to be about Amara (Haruka), and I would like it to remain that way.

Again, my apologies. If a suitable person hasn't adopted this fic within the next 2-4 weeks I'll either delete it or see if I can find an author on the other site I've been posting it on:

www(dot)devotedtosmallville(dot)com

I _do_ find a suitable author, I would love to work something out with you about updating it on Devoted to Smallville.

Sincerest Apologies,

Kari Anna


End file.
